


Nunca más

by Natsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Yamaguchi's beautiful freckles, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, I love TsukiYama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por un comentario de sus compañeros, Yamaguchi intenta ocultar sus pecas. Tsukishima lo atrapa con las manos en la masa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca más

**Author's Note:**

> Nada del mundo de Haikyuu!! me pertenece.

Yamaguchi llevaba más de 20 minutos en el baño. Y sí, podía asegurarlo porque los tenia contados y re que te contados, con sus segundos y todo. Lo venia notando raro desde la semana pasada, cuando lo vio hablar con unos compañeros de su aula. Y desde ahí lo notó más despistado en las prácticas de vóley. 

Le pareció muy raro que, cuando le pidió permiso para ir baño, se llevó con él la mochila. Y, aunque Kei no lo quiera reconocer, le estaba preocupando la actitud de su amigo. Por eso decidió arriesgarse e ir al baño, solo para asegurarse de que Tadashi se encontraba bien.Tocó dos veces la puerta del baño y escuchó como un objeto caía al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido.

-Yamaguchi ¿estás bien?

-¡Tsukki! Eh…sí ¿necesitas el baño?

-No ¿Qué fue eso que se cayó?

Tadashi no respondió hasta después de unos segundos

-Es…es algo mío. No se rompió nada, ya salgo

Tal vez lo que Tsukishima hizo no fue lo correcto pero tenía que confirmarlo. Algo le pasaba a Yamaguchi. Abrió la puerta del baño sin avisar y lo que vio lo dejó helado.  
Tadashi frente al espejo con un pomo de base para la cara en la mano. Un neceser lleno de maquillaje, con sombras para los ojos, rímel y rubor esparcido por todo el baño. Y en el suelo una brocha, lo que Kei suponía era el objeto que se había caído. 

-¿Para qué necesitas esto?-preguntó

Su amigo no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo explicarlo. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a Tsukki.

-¿Podes explicarme lo que pasa? ¿Qué es todo este maquillaje?

-Bueno…yo. Es de mi mamá

-Eso es obvio

Yamaguchi quería que la Tierra lo tragara en ese instante ¿Cómo explicarle a su amigo que todo eso era porque unos compañeros lo habían molestado por sus pecas? Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, lo miró directamente.

-Hace unos días Kou y todo su grupo de amigos empezaron a molestarme. Por mis pecas. Dijeron que parecen…de chica. Por eso el maquillaje, quería ver si con un poco de base las podía ocultar

-Supongo que tu madre no sabe que “las tomaste sin permiso”, ¿verdad?

-No-admitió Yamaguchi, agachando la cabeza

Tsukki se acercó más a su amigo. Juntó todo y lo guardó en el neceser. Tadashi miraba sorprendido y asombrado, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Vio como Kei se le acercaba cada vez más hasta que solo los separaban unos centímetros. Sintió su mano cálida tomarlo del mentón y levantarle la cabeza.

-Quiero que me escuches bien, porque no voy a repetirlo. Lo que Kou dice no tiene importancia. Así de simple. No te tiene que molestar lo que alguien dice solo para hacerte sentir mal o inferior-Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil-. Me…a mí me gustan muchos tus pecas. Son algo distinto y…te quedan bien

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo, Tadashi levantó la mirada. Y se encontró con algo que nunca había visto. A un Kei Tsukishima sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Levantó la mano hasta acercarla a la mejilla de Tadashi y se la limpió, redescubriendo las pecas tan características que tanto le gustaban (y que había contado una tarde de lluvia, cuando Tadashi se quedó dormido en su cama con un libro de Ciencias en la mano, aunque nunca lo admitiría).  
Lo miró a los ojos, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y sonrojadas a más no poder. La única persona que le decía que sus pecas eran algo tierno era su madre. Y ahora Tsukki, que se añadía a la lista.  
De pronto, Kei se acercó y besó cada peca, una por una. Primero en una mejilla y luego en la otra. Yamaguchi parecía una antorcha, por no hablar del otro.

-Tsukki…yo-

Kei lo cortó, o más bien lo besó. Sí, lo estaba besando. Al principio un roce suave y tímido, descubriendo lo que se sentía, probando los sabrosos labios de Tadashi. Se separaron un momento, el justo como para mirarse y respirar un poco, porque luego Tsukki volvió a besarlo. Esta vez en otro ángulo, con más pasión, más amor. Queriendo saborear hasta el último rincón de esa boca tan anhelada. Profundizó el beso y se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Yamaguchi moverse, responderle. Cuando se separaron vio como los labios de su amigo estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto besar y sus pecas con un hermoso color rosa del sonrojo por el momento tan inesperado y ansiado.

-Nunca más vuelvas a ocultarlas

Yamaguchi asintió antes de prácticamente tirarse a los brazos de su amigo y volver a besarlo.

-Omake-

-Son 35

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus pecas. Son 35 en total

Yamaguchi paró de golpe en su lugar y luego sintió sus mejillas arder. Luego de ese momento tan lindo en el baño (y que recordaría para siempre como su primer beso con Tsukki) habían decidido volver al cuarto,a estudiar. ¿Cómo había acertado? ¡¿Las había contado?! Sólo él lo había hecho, cuando tenia 10 años y estaba muy aburrido, pero sí. Eran 35.  
Se giró y lo encaró, Tsukki lo estaba mirando y estaba mucho más rojo que él. Se acercó, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, enganchando sus manos en la nuca y luego lo bajó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la misma altura. Lo besó. Sintió unas cálidas manos rodear su cintura y acercarlo al cuerpo contrario. Cuando se separaron, Tsukki mostraba la sonrisa más grande (y hermosa) que había visto en muchos años.  
Después tendría que agradecerle a Kou por su comentario acerca de sus pecas.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo tanto a Kei. Y verlo junto con Tadashi me pone super feliz. Tal vez me quedó un poco Ooc pero era algo que tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempito y hora que tengo donde escribirlo me decidí a hacerlo. Aclaro por las dudas,pero Kou es un Original Male Character. Espero que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber lo que piensan con un comentario.


End file.
